This project concerns the biochemical and genetic studies of the murein metabolism in E. coli. It is generally believed that the metabolism of the rigid layer of the E. coli cell envelope plays a central role in the control and execution of cell division in E. coli. Work in progress includes the purification of autolytic enzymes (murein hydrolases) from E. coli studies on the regulation of the activities as well as synthesis of these enzymes and isolation and characterization of mutants with altered enzyme activities. We are also studying the biosynthesis of a unique lipoprotein which is covalently attached to the murein.